ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
ArtRave
The "artRave" is the name of the "ARTPOP" launch party held in the Navy Yard located in Brooklyn on November 10, 2013. In the party Haus of Gaga's projects and the collaborations with Inez and Vinoodh, Robert Wilson, Marina Abramovic and Jeff Koons were exhibited, along with Volantis. Background The project was officially revealed in Haus of Gaga's open letter on July 15, 2013. That same day, rumor has it that Gaga played "ARTPOP" songs in her car while she gave her each fan an artRave invitation. The rumor was quickly confirmed as a picture of the event appeared on littlemonsters.com and got much attention. As the time passed by and the event got closer and closer, Gaga started tweeting to her fans about how excited she is and she revealed much more details about the project. About the location, it's officially confirmed that is in New York City but nobody knows where's exactly. The invitations didn't feature exact address but it did feature an e-mail address for fans to RSVP the day artRave is held so they could get the time and the location details. Broadcast Vevo hosted a live-stream of the concert at 11:30 p.m. ET. on November 10, 2013. The event was available on Vevo.com, as well as Vevo’s free apps on iOS, Xbox and Apple TV. Rebroadcasts of the performance will run for 48 hours following the show. On November 11 at 9 p.m., ET Clear Channel broadcasted a half-hour “Album Release Party with Lady Gaga” special hosted by Ryan Seacrest on more than 150 Clear Channel Contemporary Hit Radio (CHR), Rhythmic CHR, and Hot AC stations around the country. The album release party will be recorded and televised for The CW Network, and aired Tuesday, November 19 from 8 to 9 p.m. ET/PT. artRave Recap Press Conferences VOLANTIS Presentation Lady Gaga talked about the VOLANTIS created by TechHaus and Studio XO. Later, she did a test flying with the dress. artRAVE - Volantis 002.jpg ARTRAVE-VOLANTIS002.jpg artRAVE - Volantis 003.jpg artRAVE - Volantis 004.jpg gagasmilin.jpg "ARTPOP" Sculpture Presentation Gaga talked about the "ARTPOP" sculpture created by Jeff Koons. The sculpture is on the cover of the album. ARTRAVE-SCULPTURE-002.jpg BYwMNm7IEAAJmtF.jpg ARTRAVE-SCULPTURE-001.jpg ARTRAVE-SCULPTURE-003.jpg "ARTPOP" App Presentation Lady Gaga presented and talked the "ARTPOP" app created by TechHaus. ARTRAVE-APP-001.jpg 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Binary Room 002.jpg White Carpet Jeff Koons, Richie Sambora, Kelley Bensimon, Benjamin Rollins Caldwell, Christian Siriano, Lily Donaldson, Elsa Hock, Haim, Darren Criss, Tony Bennett, Daphne Guinness, Stephen Gan, Inez and Vinoodh, Kristen Wiig, Casey Spooner and Twista walked by the white carpet. ARTRAVE-WHITECARPET-001.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 001.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 002.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 003.jpg 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 004.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE White Carpet 005.jpg Performance ;Set list #Aura #ARTPOP #Venus #MANiCURE #Sexxx Dreams #Gypsy #Dope #Applause #Do What U Want ARTRAVE-PERFORMANCE-001.jpg|Stage 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 001.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 009.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 013.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 007.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 002.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 003.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 011.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 012.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 004.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 005.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 010.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 008.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE Performance 006.jpg ;Credits Table Meet and greet (November 11, 2013) Gaga met fans after the artRAVE very early in the morning. 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 001.jpg 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 002.jpg 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 003.jpg 11-11-13 ArtRAVE - Meeting with fans 004.jpg Exhibitions TechHaus artRave - TechHaus Exhibition 001.jpg artRave - TechHaus Exhibition 002.jpg|"Anemone" (2013) artRave - TechHaus Exhibition 003.jpg|"Cipher" (2013) Jeff Koons ArtRave - Jeff Koons Sculpture 001.jpg|Ode all'amore ArtRave - Jeff Koons Sculpture 002.JPG ArtRave - Jeff Koons Sculpture 003.JPG|"Metallic Venus" (2010-12) ArtRave - Jeff Koons Sculpture 004.JPG|"Pluto and Proserpina" (2010-13) *"Metallic Venus": high chromium stainless steel with transparent color coating and live flowering plants. Inez and Vinoodh ArtRave - Inez and Vinoodh portrait 001.jpg|"Venus" ArtRave - Inez and Vinoodh portrait 002.jpg|"ARTPOP" ArtRave - Inez and Vinoodh portrait 003.jpg|"Dope" ArtRave - Inez and Vinoodh portrait 004.jpg|"Gypsy" Benjamin Rollins Caldwell ArtRave - Binary Room 001.jpg ArtRave - Binary Room 002.jpg ArtRave - Binary Room 003.jpg Category:Exhibits Category:2013 concerts Category:2013 live performances